An electronic cigarette is a relatively common simulation electronic cigarette product, mainly comprises tar storage cotton, atomizing assembly and battery. Atomizing assembly is charged by battery, which makes the atomizing assembly generate heat, then vaporize the tobacco tar in the cotton to discharge the gas, thus can achieve the result of the simulation of cigarettes.
Electronic cigarette generally comprises atomizing assembly and battery assembly. In the prior art, electronic cigarette is connected by direct buckling or magnetism, and this kind of simple insertion or magnetic connection way easily results in unstable connection. According to the above defects, in the prior art, the electronic cigarette provides a threaded connection, however this way of connection may exists the following defects: atomizer may rotate back because of shock which results in loose connection, and this connection way is complicated to operate.